Salah Paham yang Manis
by kanon1010
Summary: bertemu pertama kali membuat Sasuke salah pham dengan status Naruto. namanya juga anak kecil, tapi berkat salah paham itu mereka selalu bersama hingga sekarang. special for SasuNaru days with prompt Chibi Eksplosion & Musim panas from shrine.


**WARNING : FIC INI, MENGANDUNG UNSUR BOYS LOVE / SHOUNEN AI. DENGAN JALAN CERITA AU DAN TOKOH YANG AGAK OOC. DISINI ADA ADEGAN CHIBI SASU DAN NARU YANG DIMANA SASU MASIH KECIL ITU GAK STOIC SEPERTI DIA SUDAH DEWASA. JADI JIKA ANDA TIDAK MENYUKAI FIC INI, BISA ANDA TINGGALKAN. TENTU ANDA CUKUP PINTAR UNTUK MEMBACA WARNING INI 'KAN? ?**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

Bulan juli, musim liburan bagi semua pelajar di Konoha. Musim liburan yang tak libur sepenuhnya, melainkan para guru-guru tercinta itu memberikan tugas musim panas. Dan tampak dua kepala berwaran kuning cerah dan biru kehitaman sedang asik bercinta satu sama lainnya, etss – jangan berpikiran rate M dulu, maksudnya mereka bercinta dengan tugas masing-masing.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

Nampak wajah Uchiha Sasuke, si pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu menatap buku laporan ilmiahnya dengan tatapan datar. Sedangkan si rambut kuning cerah alias Uzumaki Naruto berbanding terbalik dengan gaya Sasuke. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya, lalu menyeritkan dahinya, dan yang terakhir…

"Arrggghhhh! Teme bisakah kita berisitirahat sejenak? tugas ini membakar otakku." Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan membanting tubuhnya di lantai.

* * *

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**this story by : Kanon1010**

* * *

"Hn," singkat, padat dan gak jelas itulah jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Teme menyebalkan! musim panas ini, tugas ini tiba-tiba mengingatkanku pada suatu hal…." terawang Naruto seraya mengingat-ngingat suatu kejadian yang telah lama berlalu.

"Hn?" Sasuke tampak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto. "Mengingatkan akan apa hn, dobe? kaya otakmu itu bisa mengingat semua kejadian saja." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan sekaligus mengejek Naruto secara halus.

"A-APA kau TEME! sini kuhajar kau –" belom sempat Naruto menghajar Sasuke tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto dibuka dan muncullah sosok wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu Naruto.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun ada Shikamaru dan lainnya dibawah, katanya mereka mau ngajak main baseball."

"Baiklah kaa-san," Naruto berdiri menarik tangan Sasuke agar ikut bergabung dengan mereka, walaupun agak enggan ia mengikutinya.

"Tugas dobe," Sasuke menahan gerakan Naruto.

"Besok masih bisa."

Dan kemudian Sasuke pasrah saja mengikuti Naruto, meskipun di hati kecilnya dia sedikit kecewa karena Naruto melupakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang penting untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

**Special for SasuNaru days, with prompt Chibi dan Musim panas.**

**kanon1010 proudly present**

**SALAH PAHAM YANG MANIS**

* * *

Have a Nice Read, dozoo~

* * *

.

**-di lapangan baseball-**

Musim panas, selain identik dengan festival, es krim, hanabi, dan juga tugas. Jangan lupakan permainan paling populer di Konoha, yaitu Baseball. Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di lapangan baseball di dekat stasiun kota.

"Ah, mana nih lawannya kiba?" tanya Naruto kepada salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Sabar sebentar, kita saja yang datang kecepatan. Salahkan si rambut nanas itu yang salah mendengar jadwal janjian kita." tuduh Kiba pada pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang asik tertidur di kursi penonton.

"Kubilang apa dobe, lebih baik kita pulang." Sasuke mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto sehingga ia terduduk kembali.

"Nanti dulu, bagaimana kalau kita mengenang sesuatu sedikit disini, bukankah lapangan ini menjadi saksi kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, ne Sasuke…." cengir Naruto lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Mkasudmu….." Sasuke mulai memastikan apa yang diingat Naruto kembali bukanlah kejadian itu.

"He he he he."

.

.

* * *

**-Flashback saat Sasuke dan Naruto berumur 5 tahun-**

Sama halnya di side story sebelumnya, kita kembali ke saat duo SasuNaru tersebut masih berumur 5 tahun dan saat ini juga sedang musim panas. Tampak bocah mungil dengan rambut khas emonya sedang berjalan dengan topi baseball dan bat di tangannya.

"Huh, nii-chan menyebalkan Sasu harus ke lapangan sendilian kan." gerutu chibi Sasuke sambil berjalan menahan hawa panas yang menurut berita sedang mencapai 40 drajat celcius.

Sasuke memang sengaja atau bisa dikatakan terpaksa berjalan ke lapangan karena Itachi sang kakak yang sedang melakukan latihan untuk kejuaraan baseball junior tingkat sekolah menengah pertama, lupa membawa tongkat pemukulnya. Jadi, dengan rayuan manis ia membujuk sang adik yang lagi asik makan buah semangka pemberian ibu tercinta ditunda semnetara untuk mengantarkan tongkat Itachii ke lapangan yang tak jauh dari kediamannya.

"Nih," Sasuke memberikan tongkat ke Itachi dnegan wajah sedikit cembetut.

"Makasih ya adikku sayang, nanti nii-chan belikan jus tomat di toko yamanaka ya." bujuk Itachi pada Sasuke yang masih cembetut.

"Janji?"

"Hn."

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu." Sasuke berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Itachi yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat berharap semangka yang tadi dimakannya belum habis diambil orang lain. Tetapi, mendadak….

"Aduh cakiiitttt…" teriak seorang anak yang jatuh terduduk dari atas pohon dengan seekor kucing di pelukannya. "Hwee beldalah, lututnya beldalah.. hiks hiks."

Melihat anak kecil seumurannya, atau lebih kecil sedikit darinya mulai menangis Sasuke menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Kamu gak kenapa-kenapa?" Sasuke menanyakan keadaan sang anak tersebut yang masih menunduk menutupi wajahnya.

Ketika anak tersebut menaikan wajahnya, Sasuke terpana dengan pancaran indah dari kedua bola mata biru tersebut dengan rambut pirang tak lazim bagi orang Konoha, Sasuke mengira anak ini pasti dari luar negeri.

"Cakiit, hiks…. lutut nalu beldalah.. hiks." Isak anak tersebut sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Lumah kamu dimana?"

"Lurus dari cini, yang tingkat 2."

"Sini ku temenin pulang." anak yang tak lain adalah Naruto tersebut tersenyum senang melupkan sejenak kesakitan yang dirasanya.

Sambil memapah Naruto yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil dari Sasuke, Sasuke diam mendengarkan celotehan anak tersebut sesekali ia menaggapinya.

"Nalu pindahan dali lual negli, Cacuke tau ga tempatnya? itu yang ada menala epelnya."

"Palis?"

"Iya palis,- ah itu lumah Nalu…" Naruto menunjuk sebuah rumah yang bergaya modern yang bisa dikatakan mewah dengan tingkat 2. "Kaa-sann…." Teriak Naruto.

Lalu tak lama kemudan, ibu Naruto yang memang lagi panik mencari Naruto langsung memeluk anaknya yang sedang berteriak memanggilnya. Disebelah ibu Naruto, ternyata ada ibunya Sasuke juga yang sedang membantu mencarikan.

"Sasuke, kamu pulang sama Naruto nak?" Mikaota sang ibu bejongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke lalu mengelus rambut sang anak.

"Iya, tadi kutemukan Naluto jatoh dali pohon."

"Anak pintar,"

"Makasih ya Sasuke, bibi panik saat tau Naruto menghilang. Ayo nyonya Uchiha dan Sasuke masuk dulu." ajak kushina dan dibalas dengan baik oleh duo Uchiha.

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam, Kushina dan Mikoto berbincang di halaman belakang dan Sasuke berada di kamar Naruto.

"Cacuke, mau mandi belsama ga?" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

"A-apa? kita gak boleh mandi belsama ta-tau, cepetan mandinya habis itu kita main." balas Sasuke dnegan wajah yang memerah yang tak ia mengerti kenapa bisa terjadi reaksi biologis seperti itu.

"Cacuke kenapa cih? emang kenapa kalo kita mandi baleng? Nalu cuka mandi cama tou-chan kok." muka Naruto muncul sebagian dari balik pintu kamar mandi, dengan tampang innocent membuat Sasuke makin merona.

"Su-sudah sana mandi! dasal dobe."

"Huh! teme."

.

.

Semenjak itu, Sasuke sering main bersama Naruto. Tetapi ada satu hal yang Sasuke salah artikan dari diri Naruto.

"Ini, lapangan baseball tempat nii-chan suka belmain." terang Sasuke pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk di bangku penonton.

"Gedenyaaa~ Nalu mau main dicini suatu hali nnti dan Cacuke halus ajalin Nalu yaa." senyum lima jari Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke merona dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Gak boleh!"

"kenapa?"

"Nalu ga bisa main dicini, ini khusus pelmainan anak cowo bukan untuk anak cewe kaya Nalu. Jadi, nanti aku aja yang main untuk Nalu kalena aku ga mau liat Nalu diliat anak cowo lain." Sasuke tersipu mengtakan hal itu.

"Anak cewe? tapi…. Nalu itu cowo Cacukeeee!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"APA!"

"Iya, Nalu itu cowo ga pelcaya? nih pegang." Naruto mengarahkan tangan Sasuke ke arah sensitifnya dengan wajah polos. Membuat muka Sasuke semakin memerah kaya tomat. "Benel cowo kan?"

"I-iya.. salah sendili! kenapa muka Nalu kaya cewe, manis dan imut bikin aku cuka sama Nalu."

"Cacuke cuka Nalu?" Nalu juga cuka Cacuke." cengir Naruto lalu ia memeluk Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

**-Flashback end-**

"Hahahahhaha, kalau ingat itu membuatku sakit perut teme." Naruto memegang perutnya yang sakit jika mengingat kesalahan Sasuke saat mengira dirinya adalah anak perempuan.

"_Urusai_."

"Tapi, semenjak itu kita terus bersama ya hingga sekarang." Naruto mengelap air mata akibat tertawa dan menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, apa kau tak bosan selalu bersama bocah berisik, bodoh, bawel ini?" tanya Naruto dengan serius.

"Jika aku bosan sudah lama kutinggalkan bocah berisik, berwajah wanita, bodoh, tulalit, -"

"Hei, kau memuji apa menghina."

"Kita pulang, lihat Kiba dan Shikamaru mulai meninggalkan lapangan sepertinya tidak jadi bermain." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan mulai mengajaknya keluar lapangan.

"Sebentar teme."

"Hn?"

**Chuuu….**

"_**Happy anniversary, I always love you**_." ujar Naruto dengan wajah memerah setelah mencium pipi Sasuke.

**Chuuu…**

"**Love you too**, ku kira kau lupa." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto berjalan meninggalkan lapangan baseball.

"Heheh tentu tidak, bagaimana hari penting ini bisa aku lupakan Ca-cu-ke."

"Hn."

.

.

* * *

**Owari~ ~ ~**

* * *

**.**

**A/N : ** HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS! ALL HAIL SASUNARU, LONG LIVE NARUSASU. belom telat kan? hari SasuNaru pas banget kanon selesai UAS dan langsung ngebut bikin untuk pasangan favorit kanon ini. harapan kanon semoga masashi kishimoto sensei membuat ending naruto dengan ending mereka bersama selamanya ^^.

oh ya buat fic another, kanon akan publish dalam waktu dekat. makasih udah dibaca lho.. kanon kaget dengan apresiasi kalian buat fic rate M pertama kanon… sankyuu minna.. chuuu~


End file.
